


'This is Halloween'

by neogotmahback



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, i guess, idk what this is, sookai can be platonic or not you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: “This is halloween, this is hallow-”“Kai, it’sAugust, why are you singing ‘This is Halloween’ in the middle of the night-”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	'This is Halloween'

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is and im pretty late but happy birthday hueningkai ilysm 😞😞💕  
> not rlly edited so excuse any mistakes

Soobin was tired. 

He hadn’t gotten a good sleep since his finals week started, having done some last minute cramming the whole week in hopes of at least passing with an ‘Okay’ grade. 

His last exam of the first week was yesterday, and he’s been heavily anticipating to sleep for as long as physically possible before he has to gear up for the second. So when he starts feeling more aware of just how shitty his body feels - like it’s been run over by a truck and then dragged a couple miles - when he remembers passing out a couple hours ago, Soobin  _ swears _ he’s going to grab whatever it is that’s disturbing him and his well deserved sleep and chuck it straight out the window.

“-This is… Ween…”

Soobin’s face twitches at the faint noise.

“... Is hallo…”

He presses his face further into his pillow. 

“... This is halloween, this is hallow-”

Soobin groans tiredly. “Kai, it’s  _ August _ , why are you singing ‘This is Halloween’ in the middle of the night-”

“This is hallowee-”

Soobin grabs the closest plushie he can reach and throws it at the Kai-sized lump on the other’s bed. Kai’s chanting, that had slowly been rising in volume, quiets down at that. 

He hears some shuffling behind him before the covers of his bed are being pulled back and Kai is wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Soobin sighs and turns around to face the younger, wrapping his own arms around Kai to pull him in closer. He tucks Kai’s head against his chest, and softly pats Kai’s hair. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Soobin drawls, and stifles a yawn. Kai is as warm as a furnace, and the comforting weight of the younger’s body pressed against his is slowly starting to lull him back to sleep. He ruffles Kai’s hair. “You woke me up and I was gonna throw you out the window, but you’re too cute.”

Kai gives his waist a slight squeeze as his body wracks with what Soobin assumes is a barely suppressed shriek of laughter.

“Now be quiet, and let me sleep.” Soobin brushes Kai’s bangs away and plants a light kiss on Kai’s forehead.

He snickers. “Alright, Hyung, love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
